


Hornless! Hornless!

by Nullifier



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: After having his horn broken, Kimahri prepares to leave Mt. Gagazet for good. However, Biran and Yenke can't help but pick on him one last time before he leaves. This time, Kimahri loses yet another horn.Warning: Very graphic. Make sure you read the tags, because it's purely for those with very dark, messed up fetishes.
Relationships: Biran Ronso/Yenke Ronso
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda inspired by the latest LC in Opera Omnia. Locke kept mentioning how Kimahri was proud of his broken horn, and of course my mind went to Kimahri's other horn. So here's a story of Biran and Yenke breaking his other horn ;3

Kimahri stares off into the distance of Mt. Gagazet. He'd been sitting there for hours, his spirit broken just like his horn. He put his hand on his broken horn again, expecting everything to be a part of his imagination, but it's not. His horn was broken, and it was never coming back. He continues to sit there, trying hard to fight back the tears. He would never be a true Ronso again. He will always just be half a Ronso. Kimahri could feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Then suddenly, he stood up, took a deep breath, and let out a huge roar!

Kimahri couldn't just sit here forever. However, Kimahri also couldn't face the other Ronso anymore. That's why Kimahri decided he would be leaving Mt. Gagazet for good. Where was he going? Kimahri had no idea, but anywhere was better than here! Now that his pride as a Ronso had been broken, he just needed a new reason to live.

Kimahri headed down Mt. Gagazet, heading towards the village. Luckily for him, it had already gotten pretty late, so the other Ronso had all gone back into their caves, and he wouldn't have to face any of them. After trekking down Mt. Gagazet for a few minutes, Kimahri suddenly stops in his tracks. Right in front of him was the Ronso responsible for breaking his horn, Biran, and his lackey Yenke. Of course of all people he had to bump into, it had to be them. 

Yenke: "Well, well, if it isn't Kimahri Ronso."

Biran: "No Yenke, Kimahri not Ronso anymore. Us Ronso have horn on head. Kimahri no have horn. Kimahri now Kimahri Hornless."

Yenke: " Ha ha! Kimahri Hornless!"

Kimahri just ignores the two of them and walks around them.

Biran: "Look, Yenke. Kimahri scared so he run away with horn between legs."

Yenke: "Yeah. Kimahri lose fight. Kimahri lose horn. Now, Kimahri scared. Kimahri know not to mess with real Ronso like Biran and Yenke."

Kimahri stopped walking. He was seething with anger. He really wanted to punch them in the face. However, Kimahri knew he couldn't win in a fight against both of them, especially while blinded by anger. He calmed himself and responded back to them.

Kimahri: "Kimahri not scared. Biran strong, but Kimahri stronger."

This time, Biran and Yenke were the ones who were mad.

Yenke: "What Kimahri say?!"

Kimahri: "Kimahri lose to Biran because Biran break Kimahri horn. Biran know Kimahri strong, so he break horn. Now Biran can't break horn, so Kimahri not scared of Biran."

Yenke: "Biran beat Kimahri because Kimahri weak. Biran break Kimahri horn because Kimahri don't deserve to be called Ronso."

Biran: "If Kimahri think Biran weak, why don't Kimahri fight Biran again?"

This was exactly what Kimahri wanted. He had already lost his horn, his pride as a Ronso, so this time around he has nothing to fear. If he wins, he'll reclaim his pride as a Ronso. If he loses, then it just means Biran's the better Ronso. He has nothing to lose anyways.

Kimahri: "Kimahri accept Biran's challenge."

Kimahri and Biran both put up their fists as they prepare to fight.

The two Ronso duke it out with their fists, trading blows with neither side going down. Biran lands a punch on Kimahri, but then Kimahri just retaliates with a punch of his own. After fighting for some time, Kimahri manages to get a punch to Biran's gut, causing him to drop to one knee. Without thinking, Kimahri quickly grabs onto Biran's horn before he can recover.

Biran: "Ahhhhh! Let go of Biran's horn!"

Kimahri didn't expect this outcome at all. He didn't actually mean to grab onto Biran's horn, but now that he has, he's suddenly conflicted. On the one hand, he would love to rip off his horn as revenge. Maybe with Biran's horn, he could find some way to attach it onto his own so he'd have a full horn again. On the other hand, doing so felt wrong. He didn't want to stoop to Biran's level. However, this moment of internal conflict ends up becoming Kimahri's biggest mistake.

Yenke: "Biraaaaan!"

Yenke rushes towards the two and quickly punches Kimahri in the face. Kimahri starts stumbling backwards and then proceeds to trip on a rock, falling on his back. Meanwhile, Yenke crouches down to Biran to check if he's okay.

Yenke: "Biran horn okay?"

Biran's starts panting due to a mix of fatigue and fear as he reaches to his forehead to feel his horn. His breathing calms down a bit once he realizes his horn is still attached just fine. A moment later and Kimahri may have become hornless as well!

Biran: "Y-yeah, Biran horn fine."

Before Kimahri can get up, Yenke rushes over and jumps on top of Kimahri, punching him over and over.

Yenke: "So that's how it is! Kimahri act like he strong, that Biran weak for breaking horn. That just so he can break Biran horn instead!"

Kimahri: "N-no, Kimahri no mean to break Biran's horn."

Yenke: "Lies! Kimahri grab Biran horn! Almost break if not for Yenke!"

The hypocrisy of Yenke was unreal. Kimahri wanted to say something, ye he couldn't. Not only because of the constant punches to his face, but also because he may have actually broken off Biran's horn if Yenke did not stop him. Biran may have deserved it, but breaking off a Ronso's horn is no different from killing him, and Kimahri did not want to become a killer like Biran. Suddenly, the stream of punches stops. Biran had put his hand on Yenke's shoulder.

Biran: "Yenke, stop."

Yenke: "But Biran! Kimahri almost break Biran horn!"

Biran: "Yes, Biran still have horn because of Yenke. That why we should punish Kimahri by breaking horn!"

Yenke and the heavily injured Kimahri were both confused.

Yenke: "But Biran, Kimahri hornless. Look!"

Yenke grabs onto Kimahri's broken horn and pulls his head up. However, Biran just shakes his head.

Biran: "No, Yenke. Kimahri still have other horn!"

As Biran says that, he lifts up his foot and quickly stomps on Kimahri's crotch, eliciting a yell from the poor, defenseless Ronso. Meanwhile, Biran and Yenke look at each other, a mischievous smile appearing on their faces. Hearing Biran's last statement, Kimahri's fight or flight reflexes kicked in. He quickly shoving Yenke off of him and then starts scrambling away. His other horn? You've got to be kidding! But Biran already broken the horn on his head, the greatest shame that could be brought upon a Ronso. He knew that Biran wasn't afraid of performing the _second_ greatest shame that could be brought upon a Ronso.

Biran: "After Kimahri!"

Kimahri tried to run as fast as he could, but a combination of his injuries and his panic to escape causes Kimahri to have a hard time maintaining his footing, allowing the two bigger Ronso to catch up quickly. Without missing a beat, Yenke leaps at Kimahri manages to capturing him. Kimahri starts struggling to escape, but the much stronger Yenke manages to lock Kimahri's arms and legs in place, keeping the poor Ronso's legs spread and giving his friend easy access to Kimahri's horn.

Biran: "Good job, Yenke. Now keep Kimahri still."

Kimahri continues to struggle, trying to break free of Yenke's grasp. Meanwhile, Biran starts very roughly removing Kimahri's clothes. Taking care not to break his clothes at first, but then giving up and just ripping apart everything so that he could get a good, long look at Kimahri's horn.

Biran: "Look how small Kimahri's horn is, Yenke."

Yenke: "Ha ha! Hornless have small horn between legs, too."

Maybe it's the fear, or maybe it's the embarrassment, but Kimahri starts getting an erection as the two continue to make fun of him. Suddenly, feels something poking his lower back. No way, Yenke's getting hard from all this? Looking up, he sees that Biran is also sporting a tent.

Biran: "Let Biran show Kimahri what real horn look like."

Biran proceeds to take off his loin cloth, revealing a massive horn, much longer than Kimahri's. Kimahri's horn was by no means small by human standards, but compared to other Ronso, especially compared to Biran, he was indeed smaller than average. Biran gets down and puts his crotch up against Kimahri's. At the same time, Kimahri could feel Yenke suddenly tightening his grip. Could it be jealousy he was feeling?

Biran: "Look, Kimahri. Look how small Kimahri's horn compared to Biran's horn."

Kimahri's horn began to stir, and then some precum starts leaking out, causing the poor Ronso to blush.

Biran: "Oh? Kimahri no use horn before?" 

Yenke: "Poor Kimahri. Kimahri never know feeling of playing with horn."

Biran: "Kimahri run with horn between legs. But soon, Kimahri have no horn between legs."

Biran reaches down and proceeds to dig his claws into the base of Kimahri's horn, causing him to howl. A very loud howl, that was unfortunately not heard by any of the other Ronso. Biran starts to twist his claws, but then suddenly lets go. Kimahri starts breathing heavily. He was only moments away from losing his horn just now.

Biran: "No, not yet."

Yenke: "What wrong, Biran?"

Biran: "Biran can't take Kimahri horn yet. Biran help Kimahri first."

Biran reaches lower and puts his paw around one of Kimahri's balls.

Biran: "Kimahri have two bumps on horn. Biran help Kimahri remove bump."

Kimahri stares at Biran scared, shaking his head. Biran notices, causing a sadistic smile to form on his face. He proceeds to dig his fingers into the meaty flesh of Kimahri's right ball, making Kimahri yell louder than ever. Both Biran and Yenke's horns start stirring, getting turned on by Kimahri's screams, as well as the thought of Kimahri losing his balls. Biran continues to dig his fingers in, being careful not to use his claws, as he wants to savor the situation, making this as slow and painful for Kimahri as possible. He starts rolling his fingers around, getting as much damage as he can on Kimahri's ball without breaking it.

Kimahri's adrenaline starts kicking in, making him shake visibly as he continues to try freeing himself from Yenke's grasp. At this point, Yenke's having a hard time pinning Kimahri down anymore.

Yenke: "Biran, hurry! Kimahri breaking free!"

Biran nods his head at Yenke and lets out a quick breath. He gets both paws on Kimahri's right ball, and with all his might squeezes the life out of it.

Kimahri's thrashing at this point, letting out strength unknown to even himself. Kimahri finally manages to break from Yenke at this point, but it's too late. Biran put in all he had into that squeeze and had completely ruptured Kimahri's right nut, squeezing out its contents into his scrotum.

Kimahri's gone ballistic! He quickly covers his crotch with his paws and starts rolling around the snow before fainting from the pain, face down in the snow.

Yenke: "Is... is Kimahri dead?"

Biran slowly goes up to Kimahri, his paw shaking. He enjoys torturing the little Ronso, but he didn't want to kill him! Plus, a part of him was worried that Kimahri was faking it and would attack him. He quickly pushes Kimahri's body so that he'd face the sky and quickly retracted his paw. He sees that Kimahri is still breathing at least and then tries to slap him a few times to see if he's awake. Biran and Yenke let out a sigh of relief, glad that the Ronso was still alive.

Yenke: "Did Biran really break Kimahri's bump?"

Biran reaches down to Kimahri's crotch and squeezes the remains of his right testicle. It was a surreal feeling. Biran had never seen a broken testicle before, and now he had full access to one he had just broken. The more he played with Kimahri's broken testicle, the more both Biran and Yenke were turned on. Yenke watches on the side, until Biran gives Yenke a turn.

Biran: "Here, Biran. Feel Kimahri."

Yenke reaches out and puts his paw around Kimahri's broken testicle, enjoying the sensation of the pile of mush that was once Kimahri's proud right nut.

The two were so absorbed in Kimahri's broken nut that they only just realized how late it had gotten! The sun had begun to set, and Mt. Gagazet was too far away. Biran and Yenke looked around, before Yenke points towards a cave.

Yenke: "Look, Biran! A cave!"

Biran: "Good job, Yenke."

The two Ronso each slung one of Kimahri's arms over their shoulders and carry his unconscious body to the cave. Not because of pity of course, but because a) they wouldn't let a Ronso die, even if that Ronso was a defective Ronso in their eyes, and b) they were going to continue having fun with Kimahri's horn once he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started out as just an extreme ballbusting story... but as I went on, it kinda took a different turn. I definitely got a lot of inspiration from another ballbusting story I read called Pussy Boy Mike http://burstsbustsandpops.blogspot.com/2010/08/mfm-pussy-boy-mike.html
> 
> If you were feeling squeamish from the previous chapter, then I implore you to go away because this chapter turns the ballbusting dial up from a (FF)X to a (FF)XXX.

Biran and Yenke were expecting there to be nothing in the cave, but they were surprised to find some supplies. This must have been the campsite of some summoner and their guardian on their way to the sacred land of Zanarkand. The two Ronso started a fire with the supplies to keep themselves warm and give them some light. Among the supplies, they also happened to find some rope. How convenient! Yenke proceeded to drag Kimahri's unconscious body and propped it against the rock. Biran then proceeded to tie Kimahri up, tying up his paws together behind his back, and then the rest of his body up against the rock.

Biran sat down next to the fire, exhausted from everything that happened today. Meanwhile, Yenke went up to Kimahri and started playing with his ruptured nut again, fascinated by the sensation, knowing that this would likely be the last and only chance he would ever get to play with a Ronso's broken ball. Now that so much time as passed, the pile of mush had turned completely cold. The warmth it still had before it broke was gone. While Yenke was busy fondling Kimahri's goods, Kimahri finally started to regain consciousness and saw Yenke right up his crotch.

Yenke: "Look, Kimahri. Biran help get rid of bump on Kimahri's horn. Kimahri should be grateful to Biran."

Remembering the events from earlier, Kimahri snarled at Yenke, trying to break free of the rope binding him.

Yenke: "Don't worry, Kimahri. Biran get rid of other bump soon. The he break off Kimahri horn and let Kimahri go."

Biran: "No, Yenke."

Yenke and Kimahri turn towards Biran who gets up and starts walking towards them.

Yenke: "What Biran mean?"

Biran sits down next to them.

Biran: "Biran break one bump. Yenke break other."

Both Yenke and Kimahri go wide eyed. One with joy, the other with fear.

Kimahri: "No!"

Yenke: "Biran sure?"

Biran: "Yes. And then when done, we break Kimahri horn together."

Yenke: "Yes! Yenke love Biran!"

Yenke goes up to Biran and gives him a big hug. Kimahri couldn't believe it. The two of them were really bonding over destroying his Ronsohood. What was this, a marriage proposal? Well he wasn't about to let them! Kimahri instinctively closed up his legs to protect himself, but he forgot about the ruptured nut and immediately opened up his legs again for a moment as he let out a cry of pain. Biran wasted no time and quickly pried open Kimahri's legs with his paws.

Biran: "How Yenke want to break Kimahri?"

Yenke thinks for a bit, trying to come up with a creative way to break Kimahri's last remaining ball. After all, this was a once in a lifetime chance. He had to make it special! Suddenly, he comes up with an idea.

Yenke: "Yenke want to eat Kimahri's bump. Break bump with teeth."

Kimahri tries with all his might to close up his legs, but a quick punch to the nuts from Biran gives Biran enough time to force his legs open again.

Biran: "Very well. Biran grab left leg, Yenke grab right. Then Yenke bite Kimahri's bump."

The two ronso nod at each other and grab onto their respective leg, with Biran grabbing Kimahri's right leg (Biran's left), and Yenke grabbing Kimahri's left leg (Yenke's right), with their faces up against Kimahri's crotch. The two of them spread Kimahri's legs far apart, much further than Kimahri's flexibility allowed, granting them both easy access to Kimahri's goods.

Kimahri got close to breaking free from Yenke's grip earlier, but it was only because Yenke was holding all four of his limbs by himself, on top of the adrenaline pumping in Kimahri's body. This time, Kimahri had no chance. He had the entire weight of a full-sized Ronso on each leg, and two ropes keeping his upper body tied up. His Ronsohood was doomed.

Yenke meanwhile was just staring at Kimahri's crotch. He could hardly contain his excitement. Yenke pulled up Kimahri's flaccid horn by the foreskin and stretched his neck forward to take a hold of Kimahri's remaining ball in his mouth. This sensation wasn't anything new to him. After all, he has experimented with Biran before, giving each other blow jobs and sucking on each other's nuts. But he would of course never break the balls of his best friend. This time, even though this was not much different from sucking on Biran's nuts (outside of Kimahri's noticeably smaller package), Yenke was overcome with a euphoric feeling.

Yenke started off by pleasuring Kimahri a bit. After all, he wasn't _completely_ heartless. He at least allowed Kimahri to enjoy the feeling of having his remaining nut sucked. A feeling that after today, Kimahri will never get to experience again. Yenke swirled the ball in his mouth, causing the Kimahri who was just wailing in pain to moan softly, trying hard to suppress this unknown pleasure he was feeling. Kimahri's horn started to slowly swell up, and then began to stir in excitement. Biran looked at Yenke and Kimahri who seemed to be enjoying themselves and decided to take the ruptured nut in his own mouth, and played around with it. Kimahri's face showed signs of pain, but just a light pain, mixed with some pleasure. He couldn't believe himself. Not only was he enjoying the sensation of his remaining nut in the warmth of Yenke's mouth, but he was even enjoying the slightly painful, and slightly pleasurable sensation of his broken nut in Biran's mouth. He hated himself for enjoying it so much, but there was nothing he could do to calm down his horn. His horn started stirring like crazy. Kimahri was about to experience what it's like to cum for the first time in his virgin life. At least... that's what would have happened.

Yenke notices that Kimahri's about to come soon, and decides that this was the decisive moment. Yenke stops sucking on Kimahri's nut and shoves it to his cheek with his tongue. And without missing a beat, he chomps down on Kimahri's ball with his molars, causing the small Ronso to howl in pain again. He struggled against the weight of the two fully grown Ronso on his legs, but to no avail. He could only move his legs around in place. He was at the complete mercy of these two Ronso.

Yenke continues to bite down on Kimahri's remaining ball, biting harder and harder with each passing second. Biran meanwhile starts chewing on the remains of Kimahri's other ball, further breaking down the pile of mush into an even more unrecognizable mess. Yenke bites down harder and harder, making a bigger and bigger dimple in Kimahri's last remaining ball. Finally, Yenke reaches the point of no return. Kimahri's last remaining ball ruptures in his mouth, with a delicious and unique flavor bursting in his mouth as it happens. It's a flavor completely unknown to him, and in the spur of the moment, he grabs Biran's face and gives him a french kiss, wishing to share Kimahri's flavor with his best friend. 

Yenke: "Kimahri taste delicious. Right, Biran?"

Biran: "...yes, Kimahri very delicious."

Biran was a bit stunned. He never felt his heart skip from the kiss. He always just considered Yenke a good friend, but never once considered him a lover. In fact, he never really questioned his sexuality until now. Meanwhile, Kimahri is yelling out in pain, and spazzing out of control. Even the two Ronso holding him down are starting to have a hard time pinning him down. But it made no difference at this point, the deed was done, so the two got up and let Kimahri close his legs as he continued to shake in pain.

While the two were staring at the small Ronso in pain, Biran quickly grabs Yenke's face and gives him a kiss as well.

Yenke: "Biran like taste of Kimahri that much?"

Biran shakes his head.

Biran: "No, Yenke. Biran like taste of Yenke."

Yenke looks a bit scared and takes a step back.

Biran: "No, Yenke, not like that. Biran like Yenke. Like Ronso man love Ronso woman. Except both Ronso man."

Yenke blushed a bit at the thought of them together. Just like Biran, he never really considered it, they always just considered themselves a bit bi-curious, but now they've realized that they were meant for each other.

Yenke: "Yenke... Yenke like taste of Biran too."

Biran and Yenke looked back at Kimahri who was breathing heavily, taking very sporadic, labored breaths as if he had just finished crying, yet managing to not shed a single tear. Even after his horn was broken. Even after his Ronsohood was broken, his pride was too strong for him to cry.

Yenke: "Biran, Yenke like taste of Biran, but Yenke also like taste of Kimahri. Yenke enjoy taste of Kimahri one last time with Biran."

Biran nodded his head, understanding what Yenke meant. Biran got up and went into the pack of supplies and found a knife. Exactly what he was looking for. Yenke meanwhile went up to Kimahri and tried hard to pry his legs open, to no avail Kimahri had experienced a pain that no other Ronso had ever experienced, so he was prepared this time around. However, that did not save Kimahri. Yenke instead went under Kimahri's legs and grabbed his sack of broken balls, causing Kimahri to let out another howl and giving Yenke a brief moment to spread open his legs again.

Biran came back, with his newly found knife and proceeded to heat it up in the fire. Kimahri was scared stiff again. He saw the knife and knew where this was going... except he was wrong.

Biran grabbed onto Kimahri's leg again, while Yenke grabbed onto the other. Kimahri thought for sure they were going to cut off his Ronsohood with that knife, but apparently not. What was their plan?

Biran and Yenke started off by licking Kimahri's horn, so that it would swell up nice and large. When little Kimahri Jr. stood up tall and proud, Biran grabbed Yenke's paw and put it on Kimahri's horn, claws around the base of Kimahri's horn.

Biran: "Ready, Yenke?"

Yenke: "Ready, Biran."

Yenke proceeded to dig his claws deep into the root of Kimahri's horn, and with the two of them together, they proceeded to rip Kimahri's horn straight out of his crotch, forcing possibly the biggest howl out of him from tonight. With Kimahri's horn in Yenke's hand, Biran quickly used the knife and cauterized the wound on Kimahri's horn first to keep the blood from leaking out, and then on his bleeding crotch to stop the bleeding. They weren't done yet, though. After all, the horn was still attached to his little friend. This time Biran dug his claws into the base of Kimahri's scrotum, Yenke's paw on top of his. And then on the count of 3, the two very slowly and painfully ripped out Kimahri's sack of mushy testicles, ripping out the cords with them. Kimahri continued on with the biggest howl they've ever heard from Ronsokind, until Kimahri finally passed out from the pain, and again, Yenke proceeded to seal off the wound on Kimahri's crotch, completely stopping the blood from flowing out. The two Ronso stared at their handiwork. The once proud Kimahri no longer had a horn on his crotch. Only a broken one on his head, and another in Yenke's hand.

Yenke: "Look, Biran. Now Kimahri double hornless!"

Biran: "Ha ha! Kimahri no longer Kimahri Hornless. Kimahri now Hornless Hornless."

Yenke: "Good one, Biran! Hornless! Hornless! Biran, what say we taste Kimahri now."

Biran: "Yes, time to taste Kimahri."

Biran grabbed a stick and stuck it through Kimahri's horn, going straight through his urethra. The two Ronso lovers sat together at the campfire, cooking Kimahri's horn and eating it together, savoring the meal that officially started their relationship. Once they were done, they cuddled together in their sleep for the first time, enjoying each other's warmth while poor Kimahri just sat there unconscious against a giant, freezing rock in a cave in the middle of the snowy Mt. Gagazet.

~~Afterward~~

The following day, Kimahri woke up to find himself alone with his hands and body untied from the rock, and a big empty feeling on his crotch. Kimahri was devastated. In the span of a day, he went from a proud Ronso warrior to a hornless... non-Ronso. He got up and grabbed his tattered clothes. On the bright side, at least his clothes could cover up his crotch! Unlike the horn on his head, he could at least hide the fact that his other horn was missing. Besides, it's not like Yenke's jests of "Hornless! Hornless!" would make anyone think of Kimahri's other horn. He could hide this shame for the rest of his life. Kimahri tried hard to make himself feel better, to feel like he has a purpose in life, but he just gave up...

Then, as if by some miracle, he found a man in red slowly dying before his eyes. He quickly ran up to him to check if he's okay.

Auron: "You... please... you must help... Yuna..."

Kimahri notices the man is staring at him before realizing that he forgot to cover up his new wound. How embarrassing!

Auron: "You... This looks... new... Who did this?"

Kimahri tries to speak, but nothing comes out. Had he lost his voice?

Auron: "Then... do you seek... revenge...?"

Kimahri looks shocked. He wants to get back at Biran and Yenke, for sure! But... revenge? Would he cut off their horns and eat them too? No, even after all that happened, Kimahri just wants to find a purpose in life. He did not wish to seek revenge. At most, he wants to beat them in a fair fight.

Auron: "I see... You seem like you'll be... the perfect... guardian... Please... bring Yuna... to Besaid..."

With his dying breath, Auron had given Kimahri a new purpose in life. This was just what he had been searching for! He now has a task he needs to complete. But after that... what then? It didn't matter, all Kimahri needed was a reason to move on, and he was given one. No point in thinking about the future until it happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a fun experience for me. I've always had (final) fantasies of guys breaking each other's balls and decided I might as well start. I haven't played FFX in forever, so I just referenced the wiki for some quick background information that I had either forgotten, or never found when I played this as a kid. The afterward with Auron was something I came up with last minute when I checked Kimahri's wiki page one last time! I didn't realize they even met there, so that was a huge surprise for me! Also the summary of how Kimahri's horn broke was a surprising to me as well. It made the story flow so much better as a result.
> 
> Anyways, if you've been traumatized... remember, I warned you multiple times, so it's all on you!


End file.
